Tsuzuki's Happy Theatre
by Gani Tobashi
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka have one heck of a time when they meet up with: Captain Planet, Harry Potter, Yu-gi-Oh! and many others! :D Wee! It's gonna be fuuuun! Enjoy! ^_^


Yahoo! This will be my very first Yami no Matsui fanfiction! ^__^ I'm happy for it! I've been around the net and everything looking for what people like, and I found out that one of the number one things to look at for animé/manga is shonen-ai and yaoi. If you don't know what that is, then go inform yourself...¬.¬ I hate explaining it. . Anyway, I love Yami no Matsui sooooo much and it's one of my favorite animés! ^_^ But, I guess it's been released into the US and now I won't be able to like it because there's so much competition...;-; Ok, ok, so you're all probably wondering why I'm going on and on and on about what I like and stuff. The point! the point is that I wanna make a story that has shonen-ai in it shonen-ai- less...if...you get what I mean...O.o. Ok, whatever. Anyway, arigatou to all who read my stuff! .O  
  
YAMI NO MATSUI By: Gani Tobashi and his psycho way of thinking! Wooo!  
  
"Ohayou! And welcome to Tsuzuki's happy theatre! When sometimes things will happen and other times they won't happen! Wee! Blah, blah, getting to the point. In this portion of it, Tsuzuki and Hisoka get wrapped up in Captain Planet and all'a his li'l Tree-hugger friends (icky tree-hugger friends.... Hisss!). Yeh, so anyway, enjoy! ^.^  
  
Tsuzuki's brown hair folded over his purple eyes as he stared on at Hisoka who stared back impatiently. The man looked back and forth at the menu, trying to see what he wanted. Hisoka tapped against the table, becoming bored because he had waited for such a long time for Tsuzuki to choose what he wanted to eat.  
  
"Ah! I know!" Tsuzuki pointed to the menu and smiled gleefully.  
  
"You're finally ready to order?" Hisoka asked and perked up.  
  
"No, but I finally found what was stuck in my hair." Tsuzuki pulled out a huge jawbreaker from his hair. He looked at it, examined it over and then threw it behind him. "It's old."  
  
One of the waitresses standing behind Tsuzuki saw the jawbreaker coming at her at full speed. She stopped, pulled out her senshi outfit and stood for battle.  
  
Hisoka slammed on the table and said, "Hurry up and order, pig-man!"  
  
All of the sudden, Tsuzuki pulled the menu away from his face and his eyes became large and all wiggly-like. He sniffed up a massive amount of snot while in the background the waitress stood in her spot ready for the giant jawbreaker to attack. I mean, even though it was coming at her at full speed doesn't mean that it has to be fast O.O But anyway, Hisoka chortled and then laughed and collapsed onto the table, blood pouring from his mouth.  
  
"Ha! You deserved it, you little brat! Ohohohoho!" Tsuzuki pulled on his blue cape and flew away right when the jawbreaker hit the waitress in the face and knocking her to the ground unconscious. ^_6 Ok, that's not really the story. I was getting bored. La, la, la. Real Story time!! Augh! *throws rocks at the story* Story!! Be story now!! . hiss!!  
  
Tsuzuki began to cry and hit his head against the table. "Hisoka! You're so mean to me! GAAHH!!" He picked up the table and threw it across the room. "I summon Suzaku upon you!" He pointed at Hisoka and then started to cry more.  
  
"Tsuzuki! You can't do that! Especially not here you dimwit!"  
  
Tsuzuki's finger dropped and he fell to his knees. "You're right, Hisoka. Come, let's go and make wonderful happiness together." He latched on to Hisoka's legs and smiled very happily.  
  
The boy pushed Tsuzuki off of him and spat in his eye. "Get away from me, slime-demon."  
  
"Hisss!!" Tsuzuki hissed at the boy and slithered into a corner. A dark shadow formed around him and he hissed and huddled into a ball. "I'm...so alone....in the world." He began to sing and then got knocked out when Hisoka's head dashed at him, bit him in the neck and poisoned him with Hisoka germs. Hisoka hissed at Tsuzuki and then jumped onto his back and bit and gnawed at his legs. Tatsumi all of the sudden appeared and jumped at Hisoka. 


End file.
